Faking it
by freakinfandoms
Summary: Quinn and Santana are mistakenly outed as lesbians, and they skyrocket to popularity. But what happens when one realizes they might not be faking it after all? Crossover with MTV's new hit show Faking it. Quinn is Amy, Santana is Karma, Finn is Liam, Kurt is Shane, and Kitty is Lauren. There wasn't a category for Faking It so it's under here.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Quinn Fabray sat in her bedroom, pondering the upcoming events of the coming day. It was Monday morning, before school, 7:15 AM. Her events of the day were as follows: school (English paper on _Hamlet_ due, and Pre-Calc test), then Cheerios practice, then...nothing, she guessed. Maybe she'd go to her best friend, Santana Lopez's house, and watch some old-timey, classic musical. God, as long as it wasn't _West Side Story_ again. Quinn had heard Santana's rendition of "A Boy Like That" more times than she could swallow. But, ultimately, it wasn't really a question if she would go to her best friend's house or not-more what they would watch and when they would be done with Cheerios practice.

A soft knock sounded on Quinn's door. "Hello dear!" her mother said, gliding into the room and smoothing the bedspread. Mrs. Fabray was wearing all angel-white, and showed off her sterling silver cross necklace with Christian pride.

"Hey, Mom," Quinn replied. She sat up, primly zipping up her Cheerios uniform that she had to wear everyday in the large mirror propped up against her light blue wall. She tightened her curly, high, blonde ponytail, ran her hands over the nonexistent wrinkles in the red skirt, and walked out of her bedroom door to catch the school bus.

Santana Lopez smiled at herself in round vanity in the corner of her room. Her flawless complexion and tanned legs made her a natural beauty, and she fully knew it. But for some unknown, completely ridiculous reason that probably, definitely had something to do with the fact that she was in glee club, she found herself nestled tightly at the bottom of William McKinley High's rigid social ladder.

Whatever. It was all utter bullcrap anyways. In her mind, she was still the raging queen bitch of that school (accompanied by just Quinn, of course), just as she was before the New Directions came to town. And it didn't matter-she would get her rightful place back before high school ended, or she'd be damned.

She sighed obnoxiously. She should probably get going if she wanted to catch Quinn at the bus stop. The curvy Latina dashed out of her orange-hued bedroom and to the quiet bus stop to meet her undisputed best friend, Quinn Fabray.

"Hey, Blondie! Quinnnn!" Santana called as she tapped on her best friend's shoulder.

"Hmm, who could it be? Mom? Dad? Or..God, I don't know...Santana?!" Quinn replied, practically dripping with heavy sarcasm.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Q. But I have some important shit to tell you about."

The blonde cut her off immediately. "Santana, I'm sorry, and I love you so much, you know that, but if this is another one of your elaborate schemes to become uber-popular, I don't want to hear it."

"No no no, Quinn, I swear this one is freaking _genius._ Seriously, you'll love it more than life itself! You'll love it more than One Tree Hill!"

"Nope. I forbid this. Don't you dare even start."

"Alright, alright, fine. But, let me just tell you, you would've had a hell of a time pretending to be blind and then making a miraculous recovery!"

Quinn snorted and laughed so hard her core hurt from shaking. "Wow, okay, I'm just gonna pretend I never heard that and that there aren't kids at our school who _actually suffer_ from that disability."

The yellow school bus rolled to a screeching stop at the curb, and the two Cheerios climbed aboard, avoiding Stoner Brett and the creepy, red-haired afro kid, Jacob Ben Israel, who obsessed over annoying Rachel Berry daily. And, to top it off, he relentlessly tried to interview Santana about her secret boob job.

"Can I ask you something?" Santana wondered aloud.

Quinn sighed. "Yeah?"

"Why aren't we popular? I mean, we're hot as sweet hell, co-captains of the Cheerios...it doesn't make any sense."

"Tana, we've been over this a hundred million times. Two words: glee club. Everyone loved and worshiped our asses until we joined. They were all just so...mad. I don't know, they thought we were acting like we were better then all of them. But we can't quit now, okay? Don't get any ideas. Mr. Schue, everyone, they need us to win Sectionals. And it's sort of the best part of my day at this point."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. Whatever." Then Santana grinned. "At least we have each other," she sang, nudging her long-time best friend.

Quinn pecked her on the cheek lightly, in a best friend sort of way. "Always!"

After Cheerios practice, Santana and Quinn plodded slowly to the parking lot. They grasped each other's arms for support. Their knees were killing them; Santana's friend Brittany S. Pierce had dropped Quinn off the precarious pyramid...again. And, of course, Coach Sylvester made them practice for an extra hour because of the mishap. But it really wasn't fair, Brittany had broken her wrist not that long ago, and it was still healing. That was Sue Sylvester for you.

As the girls crept to the curb, they noticed Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel arrive at their sides. They were both in glee club, and Finn was surprisingly still popular, even though he spent his free time singing show tunes with a gay kid, and a whole host of very unique teens. And Kurt was his step-brother, so that sort of automatically gave him a boost of popularity. William McKinley High was oddly accepting of him, maybe because he was one of the few kids who couldn't care less what anyone else thought about him. So, everyone adored the Hummel-Hudson clan.

"Hey ladies! Coach Sue beat you up today?" Kurt asked empathetically. Everything from his scarf, to his tight purple pants, to his exaggerated hand movements screamed, _Broadway, here I come! Patti LuPone shall be mine!_

"Ugh, yes," Santana groaned, squeezing Q's hand.

"That sucks. Buuuut, I-well, Finn and me-would like to invite you to our party tonight. It's gonna be crazy. Burt and Carole are gone, and we found the key to their new liquor cabinet."

The Latina and the blonde gasped in unison. Did they just get invited to a party? Granted, Kurt wasn't crazy popular, but Finn? He was McKinley High's stud quarterback.

"Yes! Of course!" Santana supplied for the both of them. "We'll be there!"

Quinn groaned internally. What the hell did Rachel Berry (Finn's on-off girlfriend) see in him? He was about as smart as a sack of rocks, and as entertaining as that movie _War Horse._ Quinn had fallen asleep only fifteen minutes in.

Santana elbowed her, hard, in the ribcage, and Quinn plastered on a brilliant smile.

"Can't wait, Hummel, Finn," Tana gushed. God, she got so giddy when she got some new idea that could make them as popular as they were before.

"Alright. See you two later," the boys announced together, walking away; Kurt doing more of a sashay while Finn tripped over his own big, hobbit-like feet.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Santana screeched. "AHHHH!" she screamed in ecstasy. "I heard of this party! Everyone's talking about it. It's supposed to be _huge. _I just didn't realize that Finnocence and Lady Hummel were throwing it, I mean, in out old life, we would've been the ones sharing our leftover scraps of popularity with them, I-"

"Santana, I swear to God," Quinn interrupted, laughing. "Calm down. I realize it's weird to you and all, but the point is, we were invited to the biggest house party yet."

"Yes!" Santana called. "Look, we can get ready together, it'll be great. C'mon!" Quinn chuckled as Santana dragged her off to the sidewalk for the long hike to Santana's Abuela's house in Lima Heights Adjacent.

But what the two happy girls didn't hear was what Kurt said to Finn as they casually walked home. "I'm so excited!" he proclaimed. "I'm finally gonna have lesbian friends! It's just like I've always dreamed!"


	2. Chapter 2

"This seriously, seriously sucks," Quinn whined as she and her best friend sat awkwardly with their legs crossed on an old leather couch in the Hummel-Hudson home. The living room was packed airtight with high school kids in short skirts and varsity football jackets.

"No it doesn't! We just have to..." Tana trailed off as a drunk couple spilled a beer mere inches away from her legs. "Give it a chance..." she finished.

"But everyone's so much sluttier here than at school." Quinn shifted uncomfortably to make room for Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams on the edge of the couch, squeezing up close to Santana.

"Don't judge them, I mean, they're super drunk," Santana offered halfheartedly, not really believing it herself.

"San, no. I know what you're thinking, and no. No, no, no, NO. I am not getting drunk with these dimwits," Quinn protested determinedly.

"Yeah. 'Course. It's just..." Again, Santana trailed off. Quinn followed her lustful glance to Finn Hudson in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh, God. Please, no. Not Finn. He's so popular, and douche-y, for that matter...anyways, isn't he dating Rachel again?"

"Not anymore! Well, I don't know for sure. To be determined."

"Fine...go flirt with him, whatever. I'll just sit here and wish I was anywhere else, praying I don't get beer spilled all over me."

Santana giggled. "Watch me!" She smacked her well-rounded butt jokingly. "Take some notes, Miss Loner Fabray. Can't stay a virgin forever!"

Quinn laughed and watched the trim, but curvy girl dance away from her to the beat of Ke$ha's song "Die Young." Santana "accidentally" bumped into Finn, shooting him a flirty smile in the process. It made Quinn a little-well, a lot-uncomfortable to watch Santana throw herself at guys like that. She was so much better than them, every single one of them. She deserved someone who really, truly cared about her, and not just about her looks.

Quinn felt her heart twitch. This was almost depressing to witness. She quietly stood up, dodging a couple making out drunkenly, their hands running through each other's tousled, golden hair.

Ew. Quinn hated lovey-dovey people. Or people in any kind of relationship, like these two sloshed, blatantly sexual lovebirds.

She carefully maneuvered around them and let herself out the slide door to the back patio. It was slightly quieter out here, and a lot prettier. Pink, blue, and orange lanterns strung along the side of the roof, and around the cheap red lawn furniture. She was shocked that they'd gone to all this trouble just to add some spice to the decorations. They would just have to take it all down in the morning, anyways.

"Quinn. Fab. Ray," Kurt Hummel said, sliding up to Quinn and casually bumping her in the hip, like they were old friends.

"Oh...Hey, Kurt," Quinn replied in a monotone. She honestly just wanted to be left alone until Santana was ready to finally go home, which better be soon. It was Monday, so Friends reruns were on all day until midnight...They could still make it...

"So, how are you lovely ladies enjoying the party?" Kurt inquired tipsily, taking her arm and dragging her down onto the lawn chair.

"It's, um, great. Have you seen Santana, though? It's getting kind of late for a school night, and she's a lot better at small talk anyways, so-"

"Honey, no! You have to stay, the party's just begun!" He started to sway to a new song, belting out, "BABY WHEN WE LOOK UP AT THE SKY, WE'LL BE SHOOTING STARS JUST PASSING BY..." When the chorus was over, he winked and nudged her in the ribs. "I'll help you find Santana. You two are so cute!"

Quinn stared at him in momentary confusion, blinking with uncertainty. But before she could protest, he whisked her away back into the house, to the heart of the party. Quinn wished it would stop beating all together.

Rachel Berry was a needy, clingy drunk. Everyone knew it, but, somehow, it was even uglier in person. Why, why, did she have to drink so much at parties? These were the thoughts that ran through Santana's head as she sat next to Finn on another beer-stained couch. Rachel had climbed onto Finn's lap and was begging for him to take her back. Again.

"Rachel, we aren't together! We're just friends now, okay? We broke up, like, two days ago!" Finn bellowed.

But Rachel wouldn't take no for an answer, as usual. She placed a long leg on either side of him. "But Finny...I love you. I love you so, so m-" She abruptly stopped. "Uh-oh," she gasped. Berry ran to the kitchen sink and puked her guts out.

Finn chuckled, and Santana awkwardly joined in, feeling a little bad for Berry. Finn always seemed to be leading her on, then breaking her heart.

"Sorry about her. She gets really clingy. Especially when she's had a few too many vodka sodas," Finn supplied.

"It's fine," Santana shrugged. "I totally get it."

"But hey! You and your girlfriend don't seem super clingy, at least not in front of the entire school. That's cool." Finn sipped his Corona.

"My-my what? Who do you mean?" Santana stammered, confused out of her mind. Did he say girlfriend? What the hell?

Before Finn could respond, Quinn dashed towards them with Kurt in tow. "We're leaving. Now!" she demanded, hauling Tana up and leading her through the crowd to the front door.

Finn snorted in approvement. "Someone likes 'em bossy," he snickered. Kurt slapped his arm.

"Finn, don't you dare ruin this! I have always wanted lesbian friends, and you are not ending this for me! We have to stop them," Kurt insisted. He led Finn through the crowd after the girls, making the students part with loud jeers of, "Everyone's wearing too many clothes!"

He stopped them in their tracks. "What?" Quinn growled harshly, spinning around on her kitten heels.

"Please don't leave! I need some lesbian energy in my life. Us gays have to stick together!" Kurt explained in a rush. "I've always wanted lesbian friends, and I really don't think you should keep hiding who you are. Once I came out, fourth grade got so much better! Gay scout's honor."

"Um..w-what?" Quinn mumbled.

"Oh, we're not-" Santana started to say in explanation.

"No, I'm intervening." Kurt once again dragged the girls, this time to the front of the packed living room. He stood on top of the stained coffee and cleared his throat. "Can I have your attention, ladies and gays?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Finn lowered the booming music volume to only slightly ear-shattering and gave Kurt a quick thumbs up.

"Alright, so we have two friends in this crowd. Two friends, who are scared of coming out, of showing us who they really are. They are terrified that we'll reject them. But here at William McKinley High, we accept people! Am I right, Sam?!

Sam Evans, the junior with super blonde hair and trouty, big lips yelled, "Hell yeah!" and sloppily fist-bumped Kurt in a drunken stupor.

"That's what I like to hear!" Kurt said, winking at Quinn and Santana. "Now, some may say that this is an outdated, patriarchal tradition. But I say, what better way to show them our support then nominating them homecoming queens?!" he bellowed, pushing Quinn and Santana up on the table with him and raising his hands in an enthusiastic victory pump.

The crowd roared, cheering the girls on and crazily chanting their names.

The girls gasped and exchanged a shocked, deeply confused look. "Lesbians?" Quinn mouthed at Santana. She shrugged sheepishly in response. "What the holy hell?" she whispered under her breath.

But suddenly, the sly Latina realized: she had everyone's attention. They were all watching her. She was popular, and loved.


	3. Chapter 3

On Tuesday morning, Quinn and Santana waited anxiously at the bus stop for another long day of school. They were still reeling from the events of the previous night-They were mistakenly outed as lesbians in front of the entire school.

"What are we going to do?!" Quinn cried. "They think we're...gay."

"I don't know, Q," Santana mumbled in response. "Maybe we should sees how this plays out."

"Excuse me? We're not gay! I don't even like looking at my own vagina," Quinn proclaimed nervously.

"Yeah, but yesterday the only people who gave a shit about us were the glee kids. And now, we're elected homecoming queens! Everything's changed! And I love it."

"Tana, I'm just not comfortable with this," Quinn said.

Their conversation was halted as the school bus rolled to the curb, picked them up in a frenzied rush, and dropped them off at McKinley.

"Quinn, please, just think about it for a second! We could go back to our old level of popularity! Maybe even better, I don't know!"

Suddenly, Tina Cohen-Chang, the goth girl from glee club who barely spoke, walked up to the two girls. "My m-mom baked these for you. They're gluten-free," she said, handing them each one brown muffin. "You got my vote!" With that, Tina hurried off to her dancer boyfriend, Mike Chang.

"See!" Santana said, holding the muffin right in front of Quinn's face. They speed-walked to homeroom with Mrs. Dana. "We just got free baked goods! I love muffins."

Quinn groaned. "They're bran," she said, sniffing it and tossing it into the nearest trash can. Santana sniffed as well, frowned a little, and tossed into the trash can just as Quinn before her.

"That's beside the point!" she carried on. "This is what I've always wanted. Please?" she begged, giving Quinn the puppy dog face. That always made her crack like an egg.

"I...I don't know, San. What if someone finds out? They'll hate us forever," she murmured. "Way, way, more than they did before. Is it even worth the risk?"

Santana smiled her signature Cheshire-Cat smile. "Of course it is." She winked. "I like a little risk."

Quinn couldn't say no to her best friend in the whole world when she really, really wanted something. "Alright. I'll do it...Let's be lesbians!"

Santana grinned and hugged her so tight Quinn thought she might burst from the sheer force. How was such a skinny girl so strong? "Yay! We're lesbians!" she said jokingly.

After lunch, during free period, Finn and Kurt stormed the halls of McKinley High with huge prom posters for the two famous ladies. Quinn and Santana's yearbook photos beamed at the passerby from blue, shiny paper.

"They're here, they're queer, and they need your votes!" Kurt cheered. Finn laughed and pinned up the posters all over the lockers and the spaces on the wall that Kurt couldn't quite reach.

"What. The. Holy. Hell?!"

Kurt and Finn turned around at the sound of the high-pitched, pissed off voice. It was Kitty Wilde, a blonde cheerleader with an ego problem and a vendetta against the infamous glee club.

"Two girls? This isn't New York or California! People don't eat vegetables here that aren't fried, let alone elect a couple of girls run for homecoming queen. I'm going to be homecoming queen," she roared.

"Settle down there," Kurt chided her exasperatedly. "They're the school's hottest couple as of last night. You and your player boyfriend Jake will just have to deal with that."

If looks could kill, Kitty would have viciously slaughtered Kurt by now. "This is a flipping joke! I'm the most popular girl in school! I'm not going to be beaten by a couple damn lesbians!"

Kurt snorted and sucked in his cheeks. "Well honey, it looks like you are." And with that, Kurt and Finn pranced down the hall, leaving Kitty stunned and infuriated.

Kitty ran down the hall, searching for Quinn and Santana. She found them by the water fountain, proudly holding hands.

"Hey! Quinn Fabray!" she shouted.

Quinn turned and groaned. Kitty was her soon-to-be-stepsister, and she hated her with every fiber of her being. If it wasn't enough that she had to go to school with her, Kitty's bedroom was no just down the hall from hers.

"What, Wilde?" she said, grinding her teeth.

"Do you and your friend honestly think that you can beat me for homecoming queen?! This is my right. I earned it. Do you know how hard it it to look this good every freaking day?" she questioned.

Quinn pressed her lips into a tight line and held Santana's hand tighter. Her palms felt a little sweaty. She wasn't crazy about this whole lesbian thing, but she couldn't let Kitty win now.

"No, I don't, Kitty. And I honestly don't care. So you'll just have to deal with the fact that we're McKinley's new power couple. Come on, Santana," she finished, smirking at her fellow blonde.

"Bye-ee," Santana said, giving the homecoming queen candidate a little wave with vigor. She followed Quinn down the hall to English.

Kitty watched in fury. "I swear," she murmured under her breath. "I will stop those bitches. If it's the last thing I do."

Alright Q, there's a homecoming assembly tonight at five, but before we have a photo shoot in the auditorium, at like, four. They wanna give us a whole page in the yearbook!" Santana trilled.

Quinn nodded, nervous for the assembly. But that wasn't for hours, anyway; School had just ended. "Okay. Should we go to the auditorium now?" she asked. School had just let out, and already the halls were full.

"Soon! I need to get ready and put my fake eyelashes on, and that will take at least twenty minutes. And then we might still have a little while 'till the shoot." The Latina bounced in front of the blonde.

"Fake eyelashes? So I guess that makes me the butch one?" Quinn groaned.

Santana giggled. "You guessed right! Meet me at the courtyard so we can walk in together!" She said, tussling Quinn's hair and dashing inside the school to placed on her precarious fake eyelashes.

Quinn stared after her. _The thing I would do for you, she thought. Oh god._ But then she remembered: sometimes, you have to do crazy things for the people you love.


	4. Chapter 4

After Santana finished her hair and makeup for the photo shoot, she walked around the school to the back courtyard. As she approached, she saw Finn sitting with a football in his hands. He stared at it intensely, twisting and turning it in his palms.

Santana slowly crept up and sat beside him on the old, wooden bench.

"You okay?" Santana asked him tentatively.

"Yeah. At least I think so," Finn said. He looked up at her. "How 'bout you? Since, you know, you just got outed to the whole school?"

Santana gulped. She didn't want to lie to him one bit, but she knew she had to anyways. "I'm fine, actually. I love Quinn, so, it's all good. Had to happen eventually..."

She looked into his eyes. They were darker than they'd ever looked before. Like the night sky. Not that Santana generally gazed into his eyes.

"That's good," he shrugged. "I just...I don't know. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get a football scholarship. And it's been screwing with my mind. And then there's Rachel...She's been acting so weird lately, you know?" he mumbled sadly.

Santana nodded slightly. "Yeah, that's annoying. But, technically, you can't really blame her. It's in a woman's blood to want to find someone to have kids with and to get married to. It's one of the reasons why the human race still exists," she pointed out.

Finn cracked a cute half-smile. "Yeah. You're right."

"And, honestly, as for the football stuff, don't worry about it! We're just juniors, we have _plenty _of time to worry about that later. Let's just be young and happy now," she giggled.

Finn leaned closer to her, brushing a lock of astray hair that had escaped her up-do behind her ears. His hand then traced the side of her face, her cheekbones, and her nose. He slowly moved his strong fingers to her eyes, and plucked out a fake eyelash that was put in incorrectly.

"There ya go," he said jokingly.

"Oh, God," Santana said, grimacing. "Can we please just pretend that that never happened?" she pleaded.

He shrugged. "I thought it was cute."

Then his lips were on hers, soft but firm. Like a temper-pedic mattress on his face. He tasted like the cafeteria's taco meat. It was Taco Tuesday.

Santana melted into him, locking her hands into his head of short, brown hair.

Suddenly, they both heard an irritable voice: "Santana?!"

The two broke apart, still sitting mere inches apart. They looked incredibly incriminating.

It was Quinn, standing with Tina Cohen-Chang. At first thought, Tana thought the voice had been Quinn-but no. It was Tina, the same Tina who never spoke, who had yelled out Santana's name in the increasingly crowded courtyard. She ran the school's Tumblr, and was in charge of the four 'o clock shoot.

"I-I can explain," Santana stammered.

Quinn stepped forward. "Let me," she said. "Tina, it's fine. The truth is, Santana and I have an open relationship. Please, don't tell anyone."

Tina stared at them all. Quinn had a way of convincing someone of anything very easily, even though she thought of herself as a terrible liar. Santana couldn't tell what it was-her cool, collected voice, or her blank expression-but it sure as hell worked.

"O-okay," Tina stuttered. "I won't tell anyone. But we, um, do have to get going. You know, for the photo shoot."

Santana nodded like an elementary school student who had been reprimanded by her strict teacher. "'Course. Could, um, we just have a minute?"

Tina nodded. "Sure," she said, walking out of the courtyard. Quinn followed her, disappointment evident on her face.

Santana breathed once the two girls were out of earshot. "Wow," she said, in awe of their previous kiss.

"I know. Just...wow," Finn said, mirroring her astonishment. "So, are you guys really in an open relationship?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Santana quickly lied. "We're lesbians. It's a thing we do. We all sorta think commitment's a drag. Overrated, really."

Finn nodded, trying to understand. "But if you're lesbians...why are you here, kissing me?"

Santana shifted uncomfortably, trying to keep her cool despite her racing heart. "I don't know. I always thought I was a hundred percent lesbian-ic until you came around," she explained.

He grinned again. "Hot," he said, wrapping her closer so that their bodies were meshed together. He kissed her longer and harder. His hand wound around her waist and traveled up to her hair, twisting around her Cheerios ponytail in his hands.

When they came up for air, Santana checked the time and gasped. It was 4:02. "I really have to go, Finn. I'm so sorry!"

"Bye," he said. But Santana didn't hear it, because by the time he mumbled a goodbye Santana had tore out of the square garden and raced to the auditorium.

What had just happened? She had _kissed _Finn Hudson? She _knew _he had flirted with her at the party last night. She just knew it. And, hey, guys loved lesbians! This was most definitely the best damn thing that had ever happened to her.

But inside the school, Quinn didn't feel exactly the same as her "girlfriend." She had finally agreed to completely fake her sexual identity all for Santana, and, not even twenty four hours later, Tana was caught kissing some dumb jock? Not cool, Santana, not cool. She felt a deep pang in her chest. It was some kind of cruel, painful mixture of anger, betrayal, and...something else. Was it jealousy? No, it couldn't be. She was faking it, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ladies and gentleman, settle down," Principal Figgins announced in the auditorium at five 'o clock sharp. It was time for the homecoming assembly, and the crowd was absolutely packed. It was unusual, given that, most of the time, if the assembly wasn't mandatory, no one showed up except for the guidance counselor, Ms. Pillsbury. Finn and Kurt sat next to each other in the front row, waiting for the two girls everyone was rooting for to come out.

But first, it was Kitty Wilde's turn to make her case for homecoming queen. She also sat in the first row, with her legs primly crossed. Her hair was locked in a tight Cheerios ponytail, and she held close her boyfriend, Jake Puckerman.

Principal Figgins coughed into the microphone, and all the students and faculty winced. "Sorry, children," he apologized in his heavy Indian accent. Santana couldn't help but snort at the sound of it from the audience. Figgins straightened his posture. "First up, Miss Wilde and Mr. Puckerman!" he continued, clapping awkwardly while the crowd, even more awkwardly, followed his lead.

Kitty dragged Jake along with her to the front of the stage. "Hello, McKinley High pupils. I am Kitty Wilde, and I'd like to tell you why you need to vote for me, I mean, uh, _us,_ for homecoming royalty," she said, shooting a quick glance at Jake. He looked a little miffed at being nearly forgotten in front of all of his peers. "I, well, _we,_ stand for old-fashioned values."

Kurt yelled, "Yeah, like slavery!" and the students shook with jittery laughter.

"No, not like slavery!" she screeched, turning tomato red. She steamed for a moment, but then transitioned back into her calm, queen-like smile shortly after. "Like a man, holding a door for a woman. Like a gentleman paying on the first date. If you vote for Team Puckerwilde, we will give you all the traditions you so desperately crave."

Santana snorted again from the audience. "Looks like someone has a stick up his butt." Quinn sniggered at the remark.

Before Kitty could say anymore, Figgins took the mic from her. "Thank you, Kitty Wilde and Jake Puckerman. But now, I present to you our school's first same-sex couple for presidency: Miss Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez!" he cheered. This time, the crowd erupted in shouts and whoops.

Santana and Quinn walked up to the stage in Kitty's place. Santana raised her hand and waved elegantly at her adoring public. Quinn had a squirmy look on her face, but she was still beautiful and sweet-faced as ever.

Santana opened her mouth to begin speaking out for them, but she was harshly interrupted. All of a sudden, Kitty, still lurking on the stage, grabbed the microphone from her. She pushed the soon-to-be-queens out of the way.

"Stop! Stop this!" Kitty cried. "They're not really lesbians! I heard them talking about it before homeroom today in the hallway! They're just doing this to be popular, because they know you guys all lack religion and common sense! They are _mocking_ the gay rights movement!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Santana screamed at Kitty, attempting to take the mic back from her claws. "I will go all Lima Heights adjacent on your sorry ass, blondie!" Figgins and Quinn tore her away from Kitty and gave her a warning, admonitory finger.

The room fell silent. Principal Figgins shuffled forward. "Ladies." He paused, pondering how to phrase his next question. "Is Miss Wilde telling the truth? Are you lying to us?"

Santana grimaced. "I...um, we...can explain," she said. Her usual fire and sass was lacking in the drained statement.

But Quinn stepped forward. She couldn't let Tana get embarrassed like that. Or herself, for that matter. "If we're faking it," she began, with new-found confidence. "...Would we do this?"

Then she touched Santana's waist and gently pulled her close. Their foreheads touched, and suddenly they were kissing. Quinn leaned in, running her hands up and down Santana's back. It was passionate, deep, and moving. Every student in the audience was standing and clapping wildly. All except Kitty, of course. Quinn was blushing like crazy. Santana smoothly slipped her tongue in Quinn's mouth, and Quinn felt a shock within her. She felt more aggressive, and let her tongue inside, too, working it feverishly in Santana's warm mouth. Heat spread through the both of them, oozing through them like soft honey.

When they pulled away after at least a full, blissful minute, Santana smiled at her best friend and murmured, "Wow."

Quinn nodded. "I know," she breathed.

Santana gave her a mischievous wink. "Way to sell it!" Then she moved away from her, waving and smiling like a queen bitch.

_Oh shit,_ Quinn thought. _That felt way too good. Like..._way_ too good._

Quinn woke up. She was in an unfamiliar room; all there was was a queen-sized bed that she lay in. On the bed, she was tucked under the covers-with her best friend, Santana. Tana smiled at her, chocolate brown eyes brimming with contentedness and affection. She leaned foreward, inhaling Quinn's smell.

Lemons. She smelled like lemons, and the dove soap that Q always used in the shower.

Quinn closed her eyes and leaned in. They were kissing quietly, like two people who really loved each other often did. Santana's hand grazed Quinn's cheek, sending shudders down her spine.

Quinn pulled away for a moment. "Are you sure?" she whispered. Nerves fluttered in her stomach, like some butterflies had taken drugs inside her.

Her friend nodded seductively. "Oh, I'm sure," she said. "Just tell me if you want to stop..."

Their lips were achingly close, but just before they could kiss once again, strange beeps emitted from Santana's mouth. Beep, beep, beep, beep, _beep._ Like an alarm clock.

Quinn screamed and opened her eyes to her real bedroom. It was all just a dream. Just a dream, just a silly, silly dream. It meant nothing, right? But Quinn knew that wasn't true. It must have meant something, because it was the third time she had had that same dream that night.


End file.
